Is this Real?
by MorganEMotion
Summary: Morgan is working a regular day in her store and is about to close her shop, but then Dominic comes in to , what Morgan believes is a visit, but after this night is over, her entire world changes...  short story


**This is my first fanfic on style savvy. I hope you like it! This is just a section of an Idea that I have, but My fanfic that I might work on is gonna be different... :) again I hope you enjoy this! Rated M for Nudity, language, and Sexual Content.**

It was another day working in my store near Strata... it has been about 3 months since I got this store, out of Strata and of course, the first time I saw Dominic... Ever since the first second I laid eyes on him, I was falling for him. I really like him, maybe possibly even Love Love him. I thought he and I would be great together, but I don't know if he likes me back. I'm probably not good enough for him, he probably needs someone like Grace. Still, Everyday I think of the possibility of him confessing his love for me...

Grace came by today. After most of the customers were gone, we talked like friends would, telling each other how we were doing and stuff but then there came the question that I knew she was gonna ask sooner or later...

"What is your opinion on Dominic, Morgan?"

I spit out the water I was drinking cause I knew now that I was so screwed...

I told her," I... I-I like him ... Y- You know as a friend..."

"Your Face is pink, Are you embaressed to tell me?" she said.

"Uhhhhh..."

"That's Alright you don't have to tell me." she said Calmly

I was relieved I didn't tell her all the things I thought about him. That would have been disaster...

It's now late, no one else is here, and I was about to get ready to close the shop, but then I saw Dominic rushing in, quickly opening and closing the door. "Dominic, what's wrong?" I asked him. I didn't know if he heard me correctly cause he started puting down the drapes for some reason, he was also breathing heavily, probably from the running. It was pouring outside, I thought he would even think about running in the rain. He was wearing a white shirt too... and it was see-through! I again asked him what was wrong, he finally replied, "Nothing, I just really wanted to see you." I was both Shocked and confused at his answer. He wanted to see me? He probably has so much other stuff to do.

I took a good look at him, He was soaked! but I could tell that my face was turning pink. He had such a great body, muscular and light skined,and his partcially long dark brown hair. (Looks long now that his hair is soaked!) I looked at his face, His dark green eyes are one of the things I fell in love with. My cheeks were becoming a slight bit red cause I looked at his lips, I want those thick, soft-looking lips of his, I wanted them soooooooooooooo bad! Then my entire face was completely scarlet cause I looked at his junk area... I kept think in my head, 'it must be huge!'

I went into another moment of surprise when suddenly he started walking towards me... I look at him and he had a look of calmness and nervousness, and then we became face to face and he gave me a gentle kiss...

I felt too shocked to return the kiss... He pulled away and said sadly," I understand... i'm sorry for doing That..", I grabbed his wrist as he tried to walk away, I looked at him with my eyes looking like they were begging for him to stay, my mouth was still slightly open... Then all of a sudden, I ran into him just crying my eyes out,... " Please don't go," I begged him,"Please stay, Dominic, I miss you every day!" At this point, I was yelling," I know you get busy, but you make me happy! Every time you visit me, it makes my day... Dominic... I...", Dominic was silent for a few moments. He tried to say something, but I interupted him," ...I... Morg-" " I LOVE YOU, DOMINIC!" I screamed out loud. He gasped quietly... I believe he was shocked, "I love you, Dominic... I have loved you since the first second I met you... I love everything about you, You're handsome inside and out... you've given me so much already... But Truly... All I ever wanted was you... I have always wished that someday,... you would say that, you love me back." "Morgan..." I was hugging him tightly now, then he hugged me back...

"Morgan... You are more than my love... You're everything to me... I love you more than anything! Truly, I do..." "Dominic.." I replied, to him in tears. I hugged even tighter than I was before... I never want to be out of his arms, I want to be like this forever...

Dominic slowly moved his head Toward my neck and blew his warm breath on me, I flinched and gasped... Our Eyes met and I Closed mine and opened my mouth a little, He knew what I wanted.. he put his lips to my bottom lip first, then put them on both of mine, he took away for a moment to breathe and put them back.. then the moment I was waiting for, He entered his tongue into my mouth and mingled with mine... he was so good.. he was tasting every corner in my mouth, his tongue was so thick and moist and it seamt like it was so sinful! Soon I Felt like Dominic was taking over my body...

Before we know it, we start taking our clothes off like teenagers that are gonna fool around, disobeying their parents... we are now on the floor, both wearing nothing but underwear, Dominic was ontop of me...

I saw his chest, he had such a muscular build, but it wasn't over the top. I felt the urge to feel his face, his shoulders and his chest. His skin felt like there was not a single bit of hair not even little stubby ones, His skin was so smooth it was like touching a baby's cheek. His left hand stroked my hair away from my face and placed it on my cheek. 'We are accually gonna do this...' I thought. His hand went lower, to my neck he nipped my neck gently, I gave a small "ah" of satisfaction... he had such a strong build, yet he was so gentle, he was calm and patient, he waited till I was ready for him...

Then his hand went back and he unclipped my bra. I covered myself quickly.. I have never shown a man myself naked in front of them, while he was at it, he removed my last piece of clothing, my panties... I was now nude... I look away from him for a moment, he asked, "What's wrong?" I told him,"... I'm just so nervous,... this is my first time and I'm so worried, what if someone finds out about us? What if the public will hunt us down for this?... it's so wrong, Yet so right... " He went closer to my face," It doesn't matter, Morgan, what matters to me right now is that we are together, and nothing, NOTHING can tear us apart... I love you Morgan, All I want right now is you... don't worry I'll be gentle..." then his hands grabbed mine and lifted them..

My breasts were in view, beckoning him, he leaned toward me and his hand gently squeezed my right breast. I gave him a small moan and he started sucking my other breast. I was moaning softly and quietly with some gasps in-between. It felt like he was massaging my boobs... he played with my nipples too with his fingers and lips... I felt so horny, I wanted Dominic so much! He stopped playing with my breasts and his tongue entered my mouth again, and this still felt too amazing... I was melting with pleasure. If I felt like this already, wonder what gonna happen when the big one comes...

Then the big reveal, I was about to see his junk... he started to pull down his underwear, and I could tell by the lump in his briefs that he was beyond hard... he was now naked as well...he started to spread my legs and reveal my vagina to him. Then I Saw it, His cock was gigantic! He leaned his body against mine and whispered, " Are you ready?" I slowly nod to him, "Yes..." We held our hands tightly when I gave a small gasp as his penis was about to enter. He let out a calm breath that settled me down a bit. Then with one powerful thrust, he entered me.

I let out the loudest gasp I ever made at that moment, then Dominic started thrusting, slowly exiting and entering me over and over. I tried to stay quiet... Dominic noticed that, "It's okay, it's just us, let it out" I couldn't help it, it was too good, I just let it out and everytime he thrusted, I moaned out loud, I became beyond horny and told him out loud like a slut, " Ohh! D-Dominic! Your cock's so thick, deeper, Deeper! OHHHH!" "Uh!.. uh! M-Morgan, You're amazing, I can't stop!" He look like he was having the greatest pleasure in the world right now. I was just Dying from the pleasure I was feeling from him. Ends up, he wasn't even completely inside me!

We did different postions, each one deeper than the last, and definatly more he stopped thrusting, He spread my legs even farther and he told me "This is gonna be deeper, Morgan,... I love you so damn much." I told him, "I love you, more than you think." He gave me a big smile, and gave me a quick kiss with tongue... "I know... You wouldn't lie about stuff like that, and I am telling you right now, I am not lying about my feelings for you... You are much more than that, and I am so happy that I get to do this with you." He stroked my cheek once more, that strong, yet gentle hand gave me a sense of protection. " I love you, Morgan. No one will ever take your place in my heart.." He told me in a compasinate voice. then I told him, "... I love you as well, and Dominic?, I've always wanted you to say that..." He gave me another big and soft smile. He removed his hand from my cheek, and put both hands on the back part of my thighs and that made my vagina open to him once more. He was still remarkably hard, however I made it even harder by stroking his penis. Now this time, he was the one who was moaning but he was silent and soft, while I was soft but Loud! I stopped stroking when I thought he looked like he was gonna burst. Then he gave me a breathless look and then again entered my body but this time he was all the way in.

He was Unbelieveable now! I think now that all the love that he told me was compleatly building inside him and as he was thrusting, every single one of his emotions were entering me and I swear I felt everything. Love, Lust, Happiness, grief, longing, excitment and even Hatred, for those who make me and him suffer. Everything he was feeling, I was feeling. For this moment, I felt like he and I were born to be together.

I was in Ultimate pleasure, I could not stop yelling it out! Dominic's more than good. He looked like he was giving his all in making me satisfied. "Please... don't.. Stop! Dominic!" I said to him as he entered me again and again. I moaned at every moment he thrusted. It seems like when its like this, Dominic and I are completely connected, as if we were becoming one... I feel under his love- making spell... He was not only filling my parts, but he was filling my entire body with himself, Taking over every centimeter of my body... Then He filled me up even more as he thrusted faster, deeper and with more build up, Giving me more pleasure by the second...

Soon, as our instincts take over completly, Dominic gives me his all and shows me the true side of the monster inside him, He thrusts his fastest and he enters his tongue one more lustful and long time and I was incontrolable. I had the Ultimate and most passionate thing happening to me and it was happening to me right now! "I love you, Dominic! I LOVE YOU!" I yelled out loud." Me...ugh... too, Morgan! OHH!" We both were on the breaking points... "Dominic, Cum into me! Cum as much as You Like!" I told him, I was ready to burst! He said, "I'm coming, Morgan, it's coming!" We were beyond every thing now, All I could feel now was the fast and loud beating of Dominic's heart and the pleasure of our souls.. He grabbed my right hand with his left, held my arm down and puts my body closer to his. Then he completely goes full speed for 1 more minute, then with all his might and strength, he gives me one more powerful thrust inside me and cums..

I screamed after that final thrust was entered. I feel his warm cum entering into me full blast. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his white teeth as he emptied all of his fluids into me. Then I gave a sign of deep satisfaction. He exclaimed his satisfaction after he was done," Gwah! hah hah ah.. ah ah ha ha ha...ha.. ha" we held each other tightly, giving ourselves deep breaths as I slowly lay back down, as he was about to exit me, I told him slowly before he did, " Don't, Dominic,... Keep it in there, just for a little longer..." He listened to me and laid down on top of me, we hugged each other once more..

He leaned his head toward my ear and asked, "How do you feel?" "Amazing, liked everything painful just swept away..." That was the reply I gave him. He leaned closer to me, turning my head to make look at him face to face, "What about you? How do you feel?" I asked back to him. He gave me a small chuckle,"I feel relieved in a way, cause I originally thought the same thing you did.." I looked at him, with a look that told him to go on, if he wanted to. He took a deep breath, then went on," I used to think, 'Do I like her? If I did like her, what would happen? Would the papparazi increase? Would I shock anyone?' and after a few days... I realized after, that that didn't matter... There was only one question that I always kept in my heart that did matter, asking myself that same question every time I saw you." I asked him quietly, "What was that question?" He answered back with a soft look on his face...

"Would she love me Back?"

"Oh Dominic..." I felt sorry for not telling him sooner, but he gave me a smile and stoked my left cheek, and gave me 2 soft kisses on the lips, he lifted himself up and removed himself out of my entry... He laid back down with me and held me closer to him and I felt him put his hand on my cheek once more and I held his hand as well. Whenever I'm in Dominic's arms, I feel secure, like there will be nothing out there to harm me, for he will protect me. During that silent night, we gave small and soft kisses as we ended the night. I looked at him one last time and turned myself to the other side and he snuggled me closer, putting my back to his chest. He put his hand on my hand which was on my chest, and I held his arm in which his upper arm was cushioning my head as a pillow would and he didn't mind... He closed his eyes and breathed peacefully, soft and quiet... and as I finally gave my last thought of the day, I closed my eyes... I realized that this time I was finally gonna sleep with the one I loved... Boss or Not... He's the one I care about and I will finally sleep peacefully...


End file.
